El mejor regalo de mi vida
by L0kiicita Cullen
Summary: Porque el "deber" no siempre va de la mano del "querer". Una relación de amistad tan poderosa que te nubla el juicio. Una relación que hace que te cuestiones todo cuanto deseas y sueñas. En los triángulos amorosos siempre hay un herido. OOC/TH
1. Chapter 00

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo los personajespor ser tan maravillosos. La historia es 100% mia_

_**Summary: **Porque el "deber" no siempre va de la mano del "querer". Una relación de amistad tan poderosa que te nubla el juicio. Una relación que hace que te cuestiones todo cuanto deseas y sueñas. No hay que olvidar que en los triángulos amorosos siempre hay una persona que termina herida.  
Agradecer que a mi hermosa amiga **Larosaderosas** que no me abandona y está conmigo en una nueva locura ^^_  
_Te adoro mi Rosa._

_Espero esta historia les guste, a quienes saben como escribo._  
_O siii, me gusta el drama ya que le da un saborcillo especial a la vida!_

_**Las otras historias estan por terminar, así que, un pequeño adelantino no estaria mal ¿no?**_

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo.**

_Aquí estaba._

_Frente a toda esta gente sonriente que esperaba seguramente la recepción, donde podrían comer y bailar. Para celebrar algo que sinceramente, no tenía ánimos de celebrar._

_Si me lo hubiesen preguntado hace unos meses atrás, casi un año, puede que la situación hubiese sido diferente. Mi ánimo, la seguridad de mi decisión hubiesen sido diferentes. Hubiesen sido las de un hombre feliz y seguro que espera por su mujer en el altar. Las de un hombre enamorado y seguro de lo que quiere para toda la vida._

_Miré a mis padres, que sonreían de manera compasiva y expectante. Esperando quizás a que reaccionara. Siempre me habían dado su apoyo, incluso en estos momentos cuando sabían que estaba haciendo mal._

_A su derecha, mis hermanas. Quienes tampoco dejaron de apoyarme, incluso en el día de hoy. Un día que ellas preferirían borrar del calendario._

_Rose, con su eterno novio jugador de rugby, me miraba de manera compasiva y Alice, emparejada con mi mejor amigo, Jasper. Puede que en un comienzo no me gustara la idea, pero lo conocía, así que sabía que seria respetuoso, cuidadoso y sobre todo, que la amaría como nadie en el mundo. También puede que no les diera mi apoyo como se debía e incluso, fuera un poco desagradable; pero ellos estaban aquí, apoyándome como en su momento yo no lo hice._

_Sabía que estaban enojadas, sobre todo desde que les comuniqué esta mañana que todo seguiría tal cual lo planeado. Ante todo era un caballero y tenía que cumplir con mi palabra. ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi novia plantada en el altar? No siempre lo que uno "debe" hacer va de la mano con lo que uno "quiere" hacer._

_Observé un poco más allá, donde se encontraba mi jefe, Gerardo Macaya que se veía un poco tenso. Miraba hacia todos lados casi esperando que algo sucediera. Si algo había aprendido en mi trabajo es que esa actitud era parte de tu vida. Siempre alerta._

_A su costado mi "buen amigo", Luc. Que me sonrió encantadoramente, casi como si estuviese masticando clavos. Simplemente no podía ocultar lo feliz que le hacía saber que ya no sería un hombre libre. ¡Bastardo!_

_Ambos nos formamos juntos en nuestras carreras. Éramos extremadamente competitivos, si, pero había un límite. Puedes competir por ser el mejor, pero no por tu chica. ¿Pero quién era yo para decir que él no podía acercarse a ella?  
Aquí estaba yo, a minutos de casarme. Miré a mí alrededor. Desde el altar podía ver a todos los invitados, unos más sonrientes que otros. Unos más aburridos y otros más expectantes._

_Quizás se podía sentir mis dudas en el ambiente. Quizás mi rostro no era el de un novio común a minutos de casarse._

_Recordé en ese momento las cosas que había soñado, planeado y que quise para mi vida. Había idealizado un plan de vida. Había estructurado cada paso que quería dar, simplemente, no había contado con los últimos sucesos._

_Sin duda todo había cambiado, mi vida se había convertido en un caos. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, que me perdonaría. Pero sobre todo, que seguiría amándome y que yo siempre seria su único amor. Pero la perdí, por cobarde._

_La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en ese instante, sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos. Los invitados se alzaron de sus asientos y miraron hacia atrás. Ahí, en la gran puerta estaba ella._

_Camille._

_¡Necesitaba despertar de esta pesadilla!_

_¡Edward despierta! Me grité para reaccionar.

* * *

_

_**Cortito ya que es la introducción a la historia. Concretamente no tengo días de publicación ya que eso depende de la inspiración, de mi tiempo y por supuesto el de Rosa que jamás la presiono!**  
**Eso es lo que más me gusta de que seamos amigas antes que beta/seudoescritora. **  
**Besos y espero les guste la idea!**_


	2. Chapter 01

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo los personajespor ser tan maravillosos. La historia es 100% mia_

_**Summary: **Porque el "deber" no siempre va de la mano del "querer". Una relación de amistad tan poderosa que te nubla el juicio. Una relación que hace que te cuestiones todo cuanto deseas y sueñas. No hay que olvidar que en los triángulos amorosos siempre hay una persona que termina herida.  
Agradecer que a mi hermosa amiga y beta** Larosaderosas** ._  
_Agradecer a las chicas que han comenzado a leer ésta historia y darles una oportunidad. Y darle la bienvenida a quienes se animen de ahora en adelante ^^_

* * *

_Como informaicón adicional, añadiré las edades de cada uno porque sino despues se me confunden...incluso yo xD  
Bella (24), Alice (20), Rosalie (30), Edward (28), Jasper (28), Emmett (25)  
El resto de los personajes oscilan en las mismas edades según a quien pertenezca la amistad xD  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella**

_::: Washington :::_

-Estoy muy orgullosa de donde has llegado, hija.- Renée me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras aferraba mi bolso de mano. Mis cosas importantes ya las había embalado y enviado a Nueva York.

-Tranquila, estaremos en contacto- le dije. Me daba una pena tremenda dejarla sola en este pueblo. -¿Estás segura que no quieres venir conmigo?- volví a preguntarle por enésima vez. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No dejaré la casa donde vivimos con tu padre tantos años.- Sólo con el recuerdo mis ojos comenzaron a picar, como si tuviese tierra.

-Entiendo- le dije con una leve sonrisa. –De cualquier modo, sabes que tienes donde ir si me quieres visitar.- Ella me abrazó nuevamente.

-Esta oportunidad que te han dado es una que muchas querrían- dijo con orgullo. –Así que quiero que te concentres y seas la mejor- dijo decidida. Sonreí viendo a mi madre como una niña pequeña.

-Así será- dije firmemente. -¿Crees que a él le hubiese gustado que yo…que yo, bueno lo que decidí hacer de mi vida?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Renée y yo no éramos muy buenas para hablar de sentimientos y cosas por el estilo, mucho menos de mi padre.

-Sé que él estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Isabella. No lo dudes. Él donde esté, sé que te observa y te cuida- acarició mi mejilla. –Has cambiado mucho y todo es por él.

-Debí cambiar antes- me lamenté. -A veces pienso que aún sigue enojado conmigo. Mientras estuvo vivo nunca fui la hija que él quería que fuera, creo que hasta se avergo…- Renée me silenció colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Nunca pienses eso, hija. Tú eras una adolescente.- Negué con la cabeza. –Una hermosa adolescente que se ha encerrado utilizando esas ropas masculinas y holgadas que usas para ocultarte.- Gruñí.

-¡Mamá!- espeté para que dejara "ese" asunto de lado, siempre llegábamos a lo mismo. Yo no estaba interesada en buscar algún tipo de relación, los hombres eran un problema en mis planes. -Esa no es una excusa, existen muchas adolescentes responsables- intenté ir por ese lado y así no recordar los años anteriores.

-No es una excusa hija, pero te aseguro que Charlie también lo entendió así. Sólo que debía mostrarse estricto por lo que hacía.- Alcé los hombros, no muy convencida. –El director Macaya fue un muy buen amigo de tu padre. Charlie fue uno de los mejores policías judiciales y por ello, el Director se vio interesado en él. Nunca pudo convencerlo de que se fuera a Nueva York para avanzar en su carrera. Si el director no pensara lo mismo de ti, no te habría dado ésta oportunidad y eso que acabas de terminar los estudios.- Asentí con la cabeza. –Los amigos que hiciste aquí, en la escuela de perito criminalístico y psicología, morirían por ésta oportunidad.- Sonreí viendo el orgullo de mi madre brotar como una luz incandescente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Crees que no me lo dijeron? Toda la noche, durante la despedida me gritaban que tenía mucha suerte. "Una mujer de Forks yéndose a Nueva York para especializarse y trabajar para el FBI. Un milagro."- Repetí las palabras de mis amigos. Muchos de ellos ahora buscaban trabajo en distintos estados, pero nada era como Nueva York, el centro más grande del FBI. Los verdaderos operativos se creaban ahí, donde las mentes más grandes ideaban planes de rescate, allanamiento, desarmes de bombas, etc., etc. La lista era larga.

-Hija- el tono de voz de mamá sonó preocupado. -¿Le dijiste que te irías?- me preguntó mamá un poco asustada.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo- refunfuñé.

-Yo sólo digo, no vaya a ser que te cause problemas en Nueva York.- Negué con la cabeza. -¿Lo notificaste?- preguntó.

-Claro que lo notifiqué y expliqué la situación actual. El director simplemente me ha pedido que lo mantenga en secreto por las reglas que se imponen y así no crear un problema entre mis compañeros y piensen que hay privilegios- le expliqué. –Él se ofreció a ayudarme para agilizar los trámites.

-¿Así, sin más?- su ceño se frunció extrañada.

-Creo que también influyó el hecho de que sea hija de Charlie Swan, pero yo haré que me vean sólo como Isabella Swan. Construiré mis propios logros- dije decidida. –Iré a ese lugar y seré la mejor agente. Haré que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de ésta Isabella. En la que me he convertido ahora, no la que él vio años atrás- dije con nostalgia. Pero principalmente buscaré al maldito que asesinó a mi padre, que robó mí tiempo junto a él y años de una vida en familia. Aún no era la hora de Charlie y lamentablemente yo había desperdiciado mis años de adolescencia dándole solo problemas.

Yo, Isabella Swan, vengaría la muerte de mi padre y pondría todos mis conocimientos en ello.

La despedida de Renée había sido realmente dolorosa. Desde la muerte de mi padre nunca nos habíamos separado ahora, ver en sus ojos el dolor que le producía verme marchar me provocaba un dolor mayor. Pero yo estaba decidida a esto, no había obstáculo que se cruzara en mi camino que me hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Caminé con la confianza de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al abordar ese avión me dirigía a mi única oportunidad de poder investigar aquella mafia que se había cruzado en el camino de mi padre, quien no logró salir con vida. Iba al único lugar que me daría las armas necesarias para hacer justicia con mis manos.

_::: Nueva York :::_

Largas horas pasaron hasta que al fin arribé a Nueva York y ese cambio de ambiente se sintió de inmediato. Personas con ritmos de vida acelerados, individualistas, egoístas y narcisistas. Bueno, no podía decir que me sentía fuera de lugar, prácticamente había autodescrito mis años de adolescencia.

Caminé hacia la salida para ir por un taxi que me llevara a mi modesto departamento semiamueblado que había encontrado por Internet y que quedaba relativamente cerca de la escuela. Bendito sea quien inventó la red para poder conseguir todo al alcance de un "click".

Esperando al taxi, me fijé en una chica menuda, que no pasaría de los 20 años, que estaba unos metros más allá. De estatura baja, cuerpo delgado, cabellos desordenados y sonrisa infantil. La chica cargaba varias bolsas y maletas que realmente se veían pesadas, mientras miraba impaciente los taxis que pasaban completamente llenos. Entre todo su equipaje, consiguió extender su corto brazo para detener un taxi, milagrosamente vacío. Al acercarse a abrir la puerta, un hombre alto la empujó para arrebatarle el taxi, consiguiendo que ella cayera sobre las bolsas, desparramándolas.

-¡Ey!- le grité al hombre que ya se marchaba en el taxi. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a la muchacha para ayudarla, hoy en día ya no existía la caballerosidad. -¡Hijo de la gran puta!- me quejé sin medir mis palabras mirando al hombre que ya desaparecía. La chica me miró algo aprensiva, pero al ver que le tendía mi mano para ayudarla, su rostro se relajó y me sonrió agradecida.

-Aún queda educación en las personas, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que le regresé. Al verla más de cerca pude notar sus facciones graciosas, angulosas y muy bellas. De esa clase de belleza natural, sin ninguno de esos retoques que se acostumbraban a dar las jóvenes neoyorquinas adictas a las cirugías.

-No hay problema- le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. –Pensaremos que iba de urgencia al hospital por su esposa que estaba por dar a luz- bromeé y ella sonrió agradecida por ello.

-Alguien con sentido del humor en esta ciudad, mi día ha mejorado- se alisó su falda y acomodó sus maletas.

Cuando ya estuvo estable sobre sus dos pies, volví a mi lugar y esperé el taxi. Uno apareció unos minutos después frente a mí, desocupado, como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento. Miré a la chica que se veía cansada, ¿cómo no estarlo si se mantenía sobre esos tacones? Definitivamente mis botas de seguridad eran más cómodas.

-Si gustas podemos compartir el taxi- le dije de pronto. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Asentí mirándola divertida, tampoco era tanto lo que estaba haciendo.

-Claro, ahí vemos a quien le queda más cerca y asunto arreglado.

La ayudé a acomodar sus maletas entre la cajuela y parte del asiento trasero, íbamos un poco apretadas pero nada que no se pudiera resistir. Resultó que yo vivía más cerca por lo que primero pasaríamos por mi departamento, la zona donde ella vivía era la más apartada y bastante más costosa. El departamento que decidí alquilar era de bajo costo ya que, literalmente, pasaría más tiempo en mis clases. Pero aún así, me aseguré de que quedara cerca para poder ir y venir caminando.

-¿Estás de paso o vives aquí?- me preguntó ella.

-He venido por asuntos de trabajo- dije sin entrar en mucho detalle.

-¡Oh fantástico! Yo estudio arquitectura y además he tomado un curso de diseño en interiores- dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma. Me miró expectante, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Yo, bueno. Vengo en búsqueda de trabajo- dije a medias, omitiendo la parte en que digo "como agente del FBI".

-Entonces, ¿no eres de por aquí?- Negué con la cabeza.

-Soy de Washington- comenté.

-¿Y vienes solita?- preguntó como si eso fuese terrible.

-Así nacemos- dije en tono más ligero.

-Si gustas podemos salir esta noche u otra para que así te ambientes a la ciudad y conozcas gente- dijo animada saltando en su lugar. –Conozco gente realmente agradable y educada que te encantará conocer.

-Tengo mucho que ordenar, tengo mis cosas en cajas y espero poder ordenarlo todo este fin de semana. Además el lunes tengo que presentarme temprano para…para una entrevista de trabajo- añadí rápidamente.

-¿Es por la edad?- preguntó apenada, como si aquello ya le hubiese pasado antes.

-¡Ey!- la animé con una sonrisa. –Podría asegurar que no nos llevamos más de un par de años. No me trates como si fuese una vieja. De verdad tengo que acomodarme en mi nuevo departamento- le dije sin dejar de sonreír y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Comprendo- dijo sinceramente. -Si no encuentras nada, siempre puedes llamarme y puedo ayudarte a conseguir algo- dijo encantada y se lo agradecí. De su cartera sacó un lápiz y papel y anotó su número en él, entregándomelo con una sonrisa. La miré realmente asombrada, ésta chica era muy confiada con la gente. Yo podía ser una criminal y ella me entregaba su número telefónico.

Durante varios minutos más ella siguió hablando sin parar, realmente era una conversación ligera y agradable. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, tuve que removerme un poco entre sus bolsas para poder salir. Me despedí de ella y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, ella se estiró hacia mí tendiéndome su mano.

-Por cierto, soy Alice- se presentó y yo tomé su mano.

-Isabella, un gusto- y nos despedimos como si hubiésemos sido las mejores amigas.

Ya en mi nuevo departamento, la soledad me invadió. Extrañaba a mi madre y el espacio donde había crecido. Extrañaba verme rodeada de las cosas que un día habían sido de mi padre. Extrañaba la tranquilidad de mi pueblo, esa tranquilidad que antes aborrecía. Las vueltas de la vida.

Mirando a mi alrededor, decidí que cualquier comienzo de mudanza sería mejor dejarlo para mañana, cuando la luz del día me acompañara. Por hoy, sólo armé mi cama con las sábanas que venían en una de las tantas cajas.

¿Así sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, sola? Este había sido el camino que yo había optado por tomar. Una manera de enmendar mis errores del pasado, una forma de aliviar mi conciencia, un modo de hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre, pero sobre todo, necesitaba buscar mi anhelada justicia, si debía ser por mis manos, así seria.

* * *

**Edward**

_-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- jadeó la voz._

Desperté asustado. Los gritos seguían retumbando en mis oídos mientras el corazón me martilleaba acelerado en el pecho. Coloqué mi mano sobre éste para calmar un poco el ritmo y me di cuenta de lo mojado que estaba mi pecho desnudo.

Me giré para mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche "4:26 a.m.". Sentí como si no hubiese dormido nada, aún notaba el cuerpo cansado.

El fin de semana había pasado rápido. Entre la reunión familiar por la llegada de mi hermana Alice y el día completo que pasé con Camille en la cama antes de que viajara a Francia, por una nueva campaña en donde debían tomarle fotos, prácticamente no estuve en mi casa. Ahora que no podía dormir, sentía el cansancio por las horas no dormidas.

Intenté acomodarme nuevamente para recuperar el sueño que me había quitado aquella pesadilla, pero sentía que ya era un caso perdido. El sueño se había esfumado, pero no me preocupaba, en un par de horas debía levantarme para ir a trabajar.

Lo que realmente me preocupaba, es que a pesar de todas las sesiones de terapia, las pesadillas aún no se iban.

Lo único que deseaba verdaderamente era volver a lo mío, a los operativos en las calles y para eso, mi psicóloga debía darme el alta médica. A este ritmo lo conseguiría el día de mi jubilación.

Exhalé fuertemente sintiéndome impotente. Hacía más de un año y medio que llevaba trabajando en una oficina, revisando operativos. Nada de acción, sólo dar opiniones y sugerencias. Me volvería realmente loco si seguía en lo mismo.

Decidido y consciente de la hora que sería en Francia, tomé mi celular que estaba al lado del reloj y marqué a Camille.

-¡Amor!- dijo animada, -¿aún despierto?- preguntó dándose cuenta de inmediato de la hora de mi llamada.

-Hoy necesitaba levantarme más temprano para llegar al trabajo- mentí horrorosamente.

-Mientes- dijo de inmediato. -¿Una pesadilla?

Suspiré cansado. Esta no era "una" pesadilla, era "la" pesadilla. La única que se repetía constantemente. Aquella que no me dejaba vivir tranquilo. Dicen que los sueños y las pesadillas son el reflejo de lo que carga nuestra conciencia. Yo pienso que quien haya dicho aquello, estaba en lo correcto.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cómo va todo por allá?- intenté sonar animado.

-Aquí todo genial. Estamos en un lugar hermoso, lleno de luz natural rodeado de muchas flores. Dicen que la campaña primavera-verano será única- dijo animada. –Te extraño- dijo apenada –esto es lo que no me gusta de mi carrera, tener que dejarte tanto tiempo.

-Tranquila cariño, lo entiendo- dije sinceramente. –Cuando yo pasaba horas planificando operativos y realizándolos, tú me esperabas pacientemente. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora por los dos.- La nostalgia apareció nuevamente recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Mi pequeño, yo sé que pronto volverás a tu trabajo. Esa psicóloga tuya si no te ha dado el pase es porque hierve de rabia porque no la has tomado en cuenta.- Gruñó celosa, haciéndome reír -No te rías, es verdad. Muere por poner sus sucias y horrorosas manos en ese cuerpecito que es solo mío.- un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo, sólo de recordar el sábado y parte del domingo tan ejercitado que tuvimos.

-Tú siempre piensas que las mujeres quieren ponerme las manos encima- me burlé de ella.

-Es porque soy mujer y lo percibo. Además, si no fueras mi pareja y te viera caminar por la calle, créeme que haría todo lo posible por seducirte.- Negué con la cabeza divertido, iba a replicar cuando ella me cortó. –Amor te tengo que dejar, ya ha llegado el director de fotografía y quiere que hagamos una prueba de ensayo- dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo que prepararme para el trabajo- mentí a medias.

-Te amo- me dijo rápidamente.

–También- le contesté y la llamada se cortó.

Bufé cansado. Al menos haber hablado con Camille me había calmado y aligerado las imágenes que se habían instalado tras la pesadilla.  
Como aún quedaban un par de horas para tener que levantarme "realmente", decidí invertir tiempo realizando un par de bocetos. Saqué mi libreta de notas del cajón de la mesita de noche, y comencé a trazar ideas sueltas de algunas hélices que había estado pensando. Mi mayor pasión eran los veleros, crearlos, mejorarlos y navegarlos. Entre bocetos e ideas, finalmente llegó una hora decente para prepararme e ir a trabajar. Aunque sinceramente, estaba considerando reportarme como enfermo.

Hoy era la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos postulantes que Macaya se dedicaba a recolectar para ser adiestrados y luego formar parte del FBI. Creo que hasta como profesor sería más interesante trabajar.

Me bañé, cambié al uniforme formal y salí. De caminó a la escuela pasé por un café.

-¡Y aquí aparece mi mejor agente!- Gritó Macaya en cuanto me vio aparecer en su oficina para reportarme como lo hacía diariamente.

-Listo para comenzar una nueva semana- dije con fingido ánimo. ¡Yupi! Me moría por corregir las estúpidas ideas de Newton.

-Esta no es una semana común y corriente- me recordó como si no lo supiera. -En unos minutos comenzaremos la ceremonia de presentación. Verás que hay chicos realmente entusiastas, ávidos por conocimientos.- Alzó su brazo en un gesto triunfal.  
Sin querer pasé a mirar una lista que estaba sobre su escritorio.

"_Anderson, Becker, O'Brian, Brown, Carter, Collins, Davis, Desmond, Evans, Fox, Gray, Haussman, Johnson, Jones, Miller, Morgan, Parker, Patrick, Richards, Russell, Schwart, Smith, Stevens, Swan, __Wayans, Williams"_

¿Swan? ¿Por qué ese apellido estaba remarcado? Lo deje pasar, absurdo. El agente que había en mí, seguía desconfiando de todo.

-Stanley me ha comentado que aún presentas ciertos niveles de estrés y ansiedad. Piensa que debes seguir con tus terapias como mínimo este año – comentó Macaya sacándome de mi pensamiento. Sentí como la sangre subía rápidamente hacia mi cerebro.

-¡Llevo más de un maldito año y medio!- grité sin poder contenerme. –Esas estúpidas terapias no me han ayudado en nada- y la sangre así como de rápido subió, bajó. Había explotado frente a mi jefe y lo peor de todo es que había hablado de más.

-¿Hay algo que no hayas reportado a ti psicóloga? ¿Sigues con alucinaciones y pesadillas?- Tragué seco.

-No es eso- mentí con aquella técnica que había aprendido muy bien de mi jefe. –Lo que quería decir es que Jessica no es muy profesional. Intenta preguntarme acerca de mi vida con Camille y si ella de cierto modo me estresa. Ya sabes, por lo de no poder pasear libremente con mi pareja- intenté irme por esa parte. –Cree que debería dejar mi relación porque la considera dañina- espeté.

-Sabes que si quisieras hacer pública tu relación con la señorita Hoyles la expondrías a un peligro constante.- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo tengo perfectamente claro y no pienso ir contra las reglas. Es sólo que Jessica me estresa más de lo que me ayuda- bufé cansado. Macaya miró su reloj y me sonrió con una disculpa en su rostro.

-Se nos hace tarde, ya deben estar esperándonos para que comience la ceremonia.- Me giré para salir de su oficina. –Y, Edward- me llamó y me giré nuevamente hacia él, –esta conversación aún no ha terminado.- Me informó y asentí levemente.

Como se esperaba cada año, la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos era tan pomposa como el FBI lo permitía. Cada agente con su uniforme impecable, luciendo una sonrisa de bienvenida que en realidad nadie se creía. Quienes eran profesores siempre aludían que enseñar tus técnicas de defensa era como enseñarle al enemigo. A la larga eran potenciales agentes listos para quitarte el trabajo de años.

Sentado un poco más apartado de mis compañeros, me dediqué a observar aquellos rostros expectantes. Como si los fuesen a enviar a una misión de peligro de inmediato.  
Recorrí cada rostro juvenil, cada rostro lleno de ganas de demostrar heroísmo, siempre era lo mismo. Hasta que llegué a un rostro femenino que estaba simplemente en blanco. Ninguna expresión se podía ver en sus ojos, en su postura. Parecía que esto le aburría. Extraño para un novato.

Finalmente y tras largos minutos de discurso de bienvenida, al fin pude levantarme y antes de poder huir silenciosamente del lugar, Macaya gritó mi nombre entre la muchedumbre de gente.

-¡Ey, Cullen ven aquí!- Me llamó y me giré para ir al encuentro del director que estaba rodeado de un grupo de alumnos. –Ellos son alumnos nuevos- dijo como si no me hubiese dado cuenta. Todos los allí presentes me observaron como si fuese una estrella de Hollywood.

-¿Es usted el Agente Masen?- me preguntó uno de los chicos con cara de bobo. Aquel apellido era el que utilizaba para resguardar mi identidad ante los operativos.

-Así es, ¿impresionante no?- dijo Macaya orgulloso. –Este chico es conocido a nivel mundial- sonrió haciéndome sentir como un idiota. –Y él será su profesor éste año.- Observé a Macaya sin poder creerlo. ¿Eso quería decir que podía dejar el escritorio para tener un poco de acción? Macaya asintió a mi pregunta mental. –Sigues siendo el mejor- me susurró y palmeó mi espalda.

-Gracias- susurré sin poder creerlo.

-Di algunas palabras a tus nuevos alumnos.- Me instó Macaya.

-Decirles que soy un hombre muy exigente. Amo lo que hago por lo que espero que si están aquí es porque lo sienten igual. No me gusta los "no sé" o "no puedo", pasando esos detalles nos llevaremos muy bien y pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten- dije en mi mejor tono profesional.

-Muy bien dicho, chico- celebró el director aplaudiendo junto con los novatos.

Aún procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a los cotilleos del pequeño grupo que serían mis alumnos de ahora en adelante. Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse y cuando quedamos sólo tres personas, Macaya me presentó directamente.

-Ella es Isabella Swan- me presentó a la chica sin expresión. ¿Así que Swan? La miré fijamente intentando ver que tendría de especial para que Macaya la resaltara. Verla de cerca me hizo ver sus rasgos femeninos muy marcados, aunque de su cuerpo no podía decir nada ya que la chica parecía todo un hombre por cómo iba vestida. –Confío en que le enseñaras todo lo que sabes, ella es una excelente chica que tiene el mejor ADN en su sangre. Créeme, será una excelente compañera el día de mañana cuando vuelvas a los operativos- me guiñó un ojo. Pero yo sólo podía pensar en la esperanza de volver a lo mío. Al riesgo y la emoción.

* * *

_**Bien...ahora si he comenzado firme. Después de haber acabado las dos historias que tenía pendientes, me tomé unos días para organizar ésta historia. Bien, desde hoy espero tenerles actualización semanal...como dicen los letreros de las construcciones "ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO PARA USTED". Espero le shaya gustado este primer cap y se animen a seguir esta nueva historia. Tendrá de todo como saben (las que me han leido antes) que me gusta el drama, romance, momentos de paz y mucho amoooor ^^**_  
_**Besoooos y el preview en unos minutitos en mi blog (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil) **_  
_**Besooos a mis padulinas y a las chicas de Twitter y Facebook que siempre me animan a seguir adelante ^^**_


	3. Chapter 02

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo los personajespor ser tan maravillosos. La historia es 100% mia_

_**Summary: **Porque el "deber" no siempre va de la mano del "querer". Una relación de amistad tan poderosa que te nubla el juicio. Una relación que hace que te cuestiones todo cuanto deseas y sueñas. No hay que olvidar que en los triángulos amorosos siempre hay una persona que termina herida.  
Agradecer que a mi hermosa beta** Larosaderosas** que espero este muy bien, porque no hemos podido hablar ésta semana._

_Gracias chicas por seguirme en ésta historia...gracias por los review y los favoritos ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Bella**

_¡Toc, toc!_

Llamé a la puerta con dos golpes suaves.

-Adelante- dijo el director Macaya. En cuanto me asomé por la puerta, él se levantó y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

-Me dijeron que me buscaba.

–Pasa, pasa. Cierra la puerta- me dijo en tono amable pero cuidadoso. Me senté cuidadosamente sin dejar de observarlo. Él tecleó un par de cosas en su computador y volvió a centrar su atención en mí. –Ayer no pudimos hablar por la celebración de bienvenida.- Asentí. –Y hoy, antes de que comience tu primera clase me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas.- Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y mi tic tan común cuando estaba nerviosa, apareció. Mi pierna. La movía de arriba abajo de manera rápida e impaciente. Por favor que no me pregunte sobre mi adolescencia, porque estaba segura que me echarían en mi primer día.

-¿No puede ser después de la clase? Es que si llego tarde el profesor Carter puede dejarme fuera- intenté excusarme. Al menos que tuviese una clase antes de tener que irme.

-No te preocupes que ya he hablado con Lucian para que te deje entrar sin problema.- Intenté no demostrar mi cara de disconformidad. -¿Te han gustado las instalaciones?- preguntó y asentí tímidamente con una sonrisa. –Isabella, relájate.- Pidió, intenté hacerlo pero me fue imposible. –Quería hablarte de tus propósitos aquí.- Lo miré extrañada. Me esperaba cualquier clase de charla, menos eso.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté realmente confundida. Él alzó una ceja como diciendo "no soy tonto"

-Mi querida Isabella, tú realmente crees que siendo esta la agencia más grande del FBI ¿no conoceremos tus antecedentes? Sabemos todo acerca de tu adolescencia y no solo lo que tú nos has contado, sino que lo omitido también- ahora sí que me puse nerviosa. El cuerpo completo comenzó a sudar frío.

-Yo…yo no- no sabía que decir.

-Tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa. –Todos hemos pasado por esa etapa de la vida. Lo importante es cambiar, hacer algo por redimir nuestras culpas.- Asentí con la cabeza. –Y yo sé que tú estás aquí para darle paz a la memoria de tu padre- un escozor me llegó a los ojos. No podía llorar ahora, no enfrente de un desconocido.

-No es como usted…- él me cortó.

-Yo era igual a tu edad muchacha. Y créeme que si mi padre hubiese sido asesinado como fue Charlie Swan, yo también querría tomar la justicia por mi mano- lo miré incrédula. –Y por esa misma razón, sé que estás en este lugar para conseguirlo- negué asustada. Si él sabía que yo estaba aquí por esa razón, significaba mi despido inmediato. –Yo te ayudaré- dijo de pronto dejándome sin respiración.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunté y me regañé por haber elevado la voz. –Disculpe, es que no le entiendo- dije nerviosa.

-Cómo lo has oído Isabella, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a los asesinos de tu padre. Te ayudaré a ser la mejor agente y llegado el momento, conseguirás tu anhelada justicia y la paz interior. ¿No te parece extraño haber ingresado sin haber hecho ningún examen?- Sonrió como un padre le sonríe a un hijo y yo solamente podía pensar en sus palabras. Yo simplemente creía que había sido una afortunada por las excelentes calificaciones que obtuve, pero al parecer no fue tan así. Poco a poco comencé a relajarme de verdad y sonreí agradecida. –Eso sí- alzó su mano sacándome de mi trance de felicidad, –esto no puede saberlo nadie, pero absolutamente nadie- su semblante se ensombreció levemente. –Yo te brindaré mi ayuda por el cariño que le tuve a Charlie y porque considero que no fue justo que cerraran su caso. Yo muy bien sé que no fue un accidente pero como director no puedo inmiscuirme.- Asentí comprendiéndolo completamente.

-No sé por dónde comenzar- mi voz sonaba tan ansiosa que inhalé fuertemente para relajarme.

-Por el momento, es fundamental que aprendas todo lo que te enseñarán aquí. Desde la teoría hasta la práctica. Lucian Carter, Jasper Whitlock y Edward Cullen serán tus profesores, y créeme que son los mejores en sus especialidades.- Asentí entusiasmada y ávida por aprender. –Yo intentaré recopilar información, poco a poco para no levantar sospechas en el consejo y te la daré en su debido momento. No podemos cometer ningún error en esto- asentí frenéticamente. Estaría en deuda el resto de mi vida con el Director Macaya por su ayuda.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Qué me agradeces, hija? Tu padre fue un muy buen amigo para mí y créeme que tú serás como la hija que nunca tuve- un sentimiento de agradecimiento y cariño nació por aquel hombre. Estrechamos nuestras manos y me retiré, no sin antes haber recibido la suerte del director.

Cuando llegué al aula donde estarían mis nuevos compañeros y el profesor Carter, toqué antes de entrar. Ingresé tras escuchar un ronco "pase", me disculpé y él me miro un tanto molesto pero lo dejó pasar. Así comenzaron mis primeras clases.

Mi primera clase con el profesor Lucian fue sobre los aspectos de las pruebas periciales. Sin querer ser soberbia, tenía que decir que ésta parte del curso se me hizo muy fácil gracias a mis estudios previos, ya que pude contestar a todo lo que preguntaron. Al parecer mis compañeros esa parte no la manejaban muy bien.

La clase acababa de terminar, estaba guardando mis notas cuando sentí a alguien frente de mí. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con el profesor que me observaba serio.

-No me gustan las niñitas o niñitos arrogantes- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza y mi cuerpo se tensó. –O los cerebritos que lo saben todo. Sería bueno que aprendieras a darle la oportunidad a tus compañeros a poder contestar- dijo dejándome muda. Se giró y se marchó dejándome sola sin saber qué pensar.

Una hora más tarde tuve que volver a verlo para la clase teórica de armas. Él no me miró en ningún momento, es como si estuviese molesto pero no sabía por qué. No creía que la razón fuera simplemente que era una novata, ya que se veía muy animado con mis dos rubias y hermosas compañeras. Simplemente me limité a observar y aprender.

-Lo primero que tienen que saber son las 4 reglas básicas de seguridad en el manejo de un arma de fuego. Primero deben asumir que todas las armas están cargadas. Segundo, controlen la boca del cañón del arma, decidan cuál es la dirección más segura de la boca del cañón y mantenga su arma apuntando en esa dirección. Nunca apunte su arma de fuego en dirección suya o de otras personas,- escribía rápidamente en mi block de notas sin apartar la mirada de él, daba miedo. -Tercero, mantengan su dedo fuera del gatillo hasta que estén listos para disparar. El instinto natural cuando se toma un arma de fuego es poner el dedo en el gatillo. ¡NO LO HAGAN!- gritó causando que todos saltáramos asustados, -esto podría causar un disparo accidental si el arma está cargada, - su cuerpo nuevamente adoptó esa postura rígida y continuó. -Y cuarto, asegúrense de lo que hay delante de su blanco y de lo que hay más allá del mismo, identificando correctamente a lo que van a disparar. No usen la mira telescópica como sustituto de los binoculares cuando estén identificando personas, animales u objetos.- Me dediqué a tomar nota de cada cosa que explicaba. A pesar de que tenía aspecto de gruñón, se podía percibir que tenía mucho conocimiento en el área.

**Edward**

Me sentía completamente nervioso. Nunca había incursionado en el área de la formación y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que llevaba más de un año y medio sin poder coger un arma, me sentía como primerizo.

La pasada noche, después de haber llegado de la ceremonia de los novatos, me pasé largas horas diseñando aquella primera clase. Quería que mis clases fueran metódicas y didácticas pero sin caer en los clichés de mis compañeros o en la monotonía del estilo "de la vieja escuela". Además, intentaría coordinarme con Luc para que fuésemos al mismo ritmo y así pudieran poner en práctica lo que aprendían en teoría.

Cuando los alumnos llegaron, vi que el grupo estaba compuesto por tres mujeres y el resto, hombres. Entre ellos estaba la muchacha que parecía protegida de Macaya, a pesar de que él me había pedido expresamente que fuera meticuloso con su enseñanza, yo era un profesional. Enseñaría a todos por igual, todos merecían la misma clase de enseñanza sin hacer distinciones

-Buenas tardes- saludé. –Como verán a su costado – señalé la mesa que estaba a cada lado de ellos, –la primera arma que aprenderemos a utilizar será una pistola semiautomática- dije levantando la mía. –Se llama pistola semiautomática, porque el mecanismo que coloca un nuevo cartucho en el arma después de disparar es automático, pero como hace un solo disparo al apretar el gatillo, no se puede considerar un arma automática- definí primero. -Lo primero es revisar el cargador y asegurarse si está cargada o no- señalé el pequeño botón consiguiendo que el cargador se liberará con facilidad. –Tienen que ser cuidadosos, nadie más que ustedes mismos debe asegurarse de su arma. Sobre todo en un operativo- expliqué serio. Miré a las dos chicas rubias que me observaban con una sonrisa lasciva, mostrándoles seriedad para que se concentraran. La castaña y otro chico no dejaban de conversar. –Lo importante que siempre tienen que saber es el tipo de municiones que utilizarán con cada arma, tengo entendido que su profesor de teoría es Carter- un "sí" general se oyó en la sala –Bien, espero que estudien a fondo lo que él les explique porque aquí utilizarán todos esos conocimientos.

Les expliqué la mejor manea de utilizar la mira y la posición de los brazos y piernas para conseguir un buen disparo. Una posición defensiva y de ataque. Cuando llegó el momento de practicar lo dicho, los formé en fila frente al arco de tiro para que practicaran, no sin antes pedirles que se colocaran sus gafas protectoras, orejeras, chaleco y guantes de seguridad.  
Los hombres habían tenido un poco de lo que llamábamos "suerte de principiante" dando algunas veces en el centro pero luego volvían a errar. Las dos chicas rubias cotilleaban entretenidas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacían ya que sus tiros daban por cualquier lado, menos en el blanco.

-Te juro Sophie que no me quitaba los ojos de encima- escuché que le decía a la amiga cuando pasé cerca de ellas, la verdad es que ni me molesté en hacerlas callar. Uno podía percibir cuando alguien realmente quería algo y ellas simplemente parecía que estaban aquí más para satisfacer a otros que a sí mismas. No como la señorita Swan, podía sentir que ella deseaba estar aquí, por eso me molestó que siguiera prestándole atención al compañero, siendo sus tiros horriblemente malos.

-Quizás si hubiese puesto más atención en la clase ahora podría darle al menos una vez- le regañé causando que brincara asustada. Me miró algo molesta.

-presté atención- se defendió.

-Disculpe profesor, fui yo quien le buscó conver…- le hice callar alzando una mano.

-Aquí solo están los mejores, los ineptos pueden ir a la plaza a darle de comer a los pájaros- los compañeros comenzaron a reír. –Silencio. Continúen con su práctica- les pedí.

No pasé por alto la mirada iracunda de la castaña, pero al menos ella y su amigo se concentraron más. Así pasaron un par de horas de práctica donde, disimulando la emoción, les enseñé personalmente la posición correcta. Tras haber acertado exactamente en el centro todas las veces que lo hice, las dos rubias suspiraron encantadas.

-Escuché que lo sacaron por…- uno de los alumnos le susurró a su compañero y le miré de inmediato enojado.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir señor Anderson?- pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pude ver como tragaba pesado.

-No, nada profesor Cullen- dijo asustado volviendo su atención al arma que estaba en sus manos. Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda de pensar en lo que él estaba comentando.

Cuando la hora terminó, les solicité que dejaran muy bien puesto el seguro de sus armas y las guardaran en sus fundas. Estaba terminando de guardarlas en la caja principal cuando sentí una presencia a mi espalda.

-Disculpe profesor Cullen- era la voz de una mujer. Me giré y me encontré de frente a la chica Swan quien tenía su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué necesita?

-Quería decirle que no me pareció correcto el modo en que usted se ha dirigido hoy a mí frente a mis compañeros. No negaré que estábamos hablando, pero aún así…- negué con la cabeza.

-Señorita Swan ahórrese las explicaciones. Si ha decidido ingresar a mi clase tendrá que aprender a ser regañada cuando es debido, así como lo harán sus otros profesores cuando lo consideren pertinente- ella se mordió el labio y asintió sin dejar de mirarme de un modo extraño. Tomé mis cosas y me marché de ahí. De camino a mi oficina, me encontré con mi mejor amigo Jasper.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día como profesor?- nos abrazamos con esa camaradería que tenemos desde la infancia.

-No me quejo. No tengo que estar revisando las estupideces de Mike y por otra parte me dejan practicar con armas- dije alzando los hombros para restarle importancia.

-Sabes que si quieres hablar de…- negué de inmediato.

-Suficiente tengo con la loca de Jessica.- Jasper se echó a reír fuertemente.

-Entiendo. Para ser una psicóloga, uno queda peor- bromeó y lo acompañé en sus risas.

-¿Y tus clases?- le pregunté volviendo al tema principal.

-Las de siempre. Psicología- dijo alzando los hombros pero en sus ojos había cierta culpa. –Y ahora estábamos analizando el caso de la trata de blancas- me miró con una disculpa. Seguramente entendía que para mí seguía siendo un tema complicado.

-¿Irás a la casa de mis padres? Esme me ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que se reunirán por un asunto importante.- Jasper me observó preguntándome con la mirada de qué iba el asunto. –No me dio más detalles.

-¿Te queda alguna clase?- preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza.  
-Tengo que dar entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a los novatos.

-Te paso a buscar al gimnasio más tarde- asentí.

Caminé hacia mi oficina y me dediqué a terminar de revisar unas investigaciones que Macaya me seguiría entregando. Me salté la hora de la comida, puesto que quería organizar bien mi próxima clase. Estaba a minutos de ir al gimnasio cuando mi celular sonó.

-Hola Cam- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi amor, ¿te molesto?- le dije de inmediato que una llamada suya nunca era una molestia para mí. –Quería saber cómo le había ido en su primer día al profesor más exquisito y sexualmente perturbador que pueda existir- reí por su comentario.

-Espero que mis alumnas no piensen así de mí o no aprenderán nada- le piqué.

-¿Tienes alumnas?- preguntó cambiando su tono de inmediato a uno más serio y cortante.

-Claro que hay alumnas, ¿o crees que somos una organización machista?- solo recibí el silencio del otro lado. –Vamos Camille, no te vayas a poner celosa- le pedí mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Son lindas?- Bufé sonoramente.

–Si te digo que no las veo como mujeres no me creerías, así que optaré por decirte que no te preocupes. No son tú y eso es más que suficiente.

-Te amo- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Sabes que yo también, así que quita cualquier idea absurda que se esté formulando en esa cabecita hermosa que tienes- le pedí.

-Lo siento. Sabes que me pongo un poco posesiva cuando se trata de ti- reconoció robándome una gran sonrisa. Eso era tan verdad, a veces Camille podía llegar a convertirse en toda una fiera cuando sus celos afloraban. Por suerte yo no era celoso, con uno en la relación era más que suficiente.

-No tienes por qué serlo, estamos juntos y eso es lo importante- miré nuevamente mi reloj. Ya tenía tres minutos de atraso. –Cariño tengo que dejarte porque tengo una clase y sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad- ella protestó alegando que nos dábamos pocos minutos en el día para hablar pero, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Te llamaré en cuanto esté de regreso en casa. Esme quiere hablarnos de algo que no tengo la menor idea, así que no puedo decirte a qué hora estaré de regreso.

-Odio no poder acompañarte a las reuniones con la familia- se quejó ahora de esto y no pude evitar rodar los ojos. A veces Camille también era muy infantil. Cuando finalmente corté la llamada, corrí al gimnasio para dar la clase. Atrasado, detestaba llegar atrasado.

-Disculpen el retraso se me presentó un asunto importante- me disculpé frente a la clase.

A varios de los alumnos les reconocí de mi otra clase, entre ellos estaban las tres chicas. Los formé en un círculo para poder explicarle lo primero que debían aprender, posiciones de defensa.

–La primera posición que aprenderán hoy es la más común y tradicional en cualquier rama del karate. Piernas separadas y rodillas flexionadas. Su torso completamente rígido y los brazos a la misma distancia de sus piernas- les expliqué realizando la posición frente a ellos. Les hablé también acerca de la concentración, la manera de rechazar el golpe del oponente de tal manera que no se utilice ni la más mínima fuerza, sino que canalizando la del oponente.

Tengo que decir que era bastante entretenido tener que enseñar las técnicas de defensa. Entre sí los hombres eran bastante competitivos, mientras que las chicas rubias que parecían siamesas, a pesar de que estaban muy preocupadas de no romper sus uñas, entrenaron fuertemente.

Presté atención a la actitud de la alumna Swan. Pese a esa actitud algo masculina que intentaba mostrar, se veía bastante frágil frente a su compañero, el parlanchín.

Me paseé alrededor de ellos para estudiar sus movimientos, el hombre era el receptor mientras ella intentaba darle un golpe.

-Vamos Swan ¿o no quieres hacerme daño?- le picó el compañero. –Yo creo que en realidad quieres lanzarte sobre mi- alzó sus cejas sugestivamente y la castaña reaccionó. Vi como ella intentaba propinarle un puñetazo que fue rápidamente bloqueado y ella fue lanzada al suelo. El compañero se posicionó sobre ella quien intentaba sacarlo de encima.

-Gray, Swan. Las demostraciones amorosas fuera de la clase, por favor- dije pasando por su lado al siguiente grupo. Ambos se alzaron sobre sus pies y vi por el rabillo del ojo que ella lo golpeaba en el brazo.

Finalmente la clase había terminado y en su mayoría los alumnos habían aprendido bastante. Aunque la alumna Swan seguía siendo la más débil e incluso algo torpe. ¿Cómo había pasado el examen físico? Macaya siempre era muy meticuloso en ese aspecto. Simplemente lo dejé pasar.

Después de haberme duchado, me reuní con Jasper y nos fuimos juntos en su auto.

-¿Qué tal el esfuerzo físico?- preguntó animado.

-Bastante bien. Golpear a un alumno no se compara con un saco de puching- dije igual de animado y comenzamos a reír.

-Espero no se te haya pasado la mano.

-Claro que no, ante todo soy un profesional- dije en tono solemne. –Lo que si me extrañó es que hay una alumna, Swan- dije a mi amigo. – ¿Sabes si Macaya ha cambiado la modalidad del examen físico?- le pregunté y él me miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La chica es, ¿cómo decirlo? Se ve algo débil.- Expuse recordando todas las veces que fue derribada y sus débiles intentos de propinarle un golpe a su compañero.

-A de ser los nervios de su primera clase. Dale un par de días y verás como mejora.

-Es sólo que no sé, al verla me llamó la atención cierta…- pensé en cómo explicarlo e incluso intenté compararla con Camille. Imposible, mi chica exudaba feminidad y sensualidad. La chica Swan se veía algo cerrada.

-Creo haber leído el apellido Swan en la lista de la clase que tengo mañana. La veré y te diré que me parece.- Asentí.

-Es una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate- dije distraídamente mirando hacia el exterior.

-¿Cuánto mide?- preguntó.

-Yo diría que 1.65 cm. más o menos- contesté de inmediato.

-¿Y su nombre?

-Isabella

-¿Grupo sanguíneo?- ante su pregunta y tono divertido lo miré.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sin entender.

-Amigo, te faltó decirme el número de su brasier- dijo burlón y yo lo miré con mala cara.

-Sólo ha llamado mi atención porque percibo algo distinto en ella, es como si no estuviese motivada por la pasión de ser un agente- dije mirándolo a la cara.

-Claro- resolvió escuetamente y siguió manejando a casa de mis padres. No comenté nada más, seguramente parecía un tonto buscándole "peros" al resto.

Al llegar, me bajé de inmediato y llegué hasta la puerta. Toqué el timbre y Alice apareció en un atuendo bastante deportivo y relajado, algo poco común en ella.

-Hola hermanita. ¿Llego muy temprano?- pregunté tras besar su mejilla.

-Es una buena hora, yo estaba por ir a cam…- su mirada quedó puesta fijamente sobre mi hombro y tras dar un brinco asustada, salió corriendo escaleras arriba. ¿Uhm?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jasper que se unió a mí.

-No lo sé. Alice estaba aquí y luego corrió como alma que lleva el diablo- dije alzando mis hombros.

Entramos y nos dirigimos enseguida al jardín trasero donde estaban mis padres junto a Rose y su novio Emmett. El jugador de rugby profesional.

-¡Edward! ¡Jasper!- saludaron a coro mientras se acercaban para besarnos y abrazarnos.

Saludamos a toda la familia. Minutos después de haber llegado, aparecieron los padres de Emmett igual de extrañados por esta repentina reunión. Si estaban ellos aquí, claramente esto tenía que ver con él y Rose. Sólo esperaba que no salieran con alguna idea loca de irse a vivir al otro lado del mundo. Esme no soportaría la idea de tener a todos sus hijos separados. Alice apareció finalmente luciendo realmente encantadora, como una dulce jovencita.

-Te ves muy linda, pequeña- le dije abrazándola. Ella me miró como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-No soy tan pequeña, estoy a un par de meses de cumplir los 21- protestó arrugando su nariz. Revolví sus cabellos.

-Aún así sigues siendo una niña, la niña de ésta casa- el resto de la familia asintió en acuerdo.

-Eres el indicado para cuidar de tu hermanita- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa divertida. –Para que espantes a cualquier mocoso que intente ponerle las manos encima- añadió. Alice se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a Jasper quien la miraba apenado. Sabía que Jasper me ayudaría en mi misión de "proteger a Alice", él era como su segundo hermano ya que crecimos muy unidos. Alice sin duda había sido una sorpresa ya que Rose y yo ya estábamos muy crecidos cuando se nos anunció que tendríamos un nuevo integrante a la familia. Con Jasper rogábamos porque fuera un hombrecito para poder jugar, pero cuando nació Alice simplemente se robó nuestro corazón y prometimos protegerla de todo y de todos.

-Tranquila- escuché decirle a Alice. Centré nuevamente mi atención en el resto de la familia.

-Y bien, ¿a qué debemos esta reunión en plena semana?- pregunté. Rose se cruzó de brazos y me miró algo molesta.

-Lo hubiésemos comunicado el fin de semana que nos reunimos para recibir a Alice- dijo seria. –Pero quería que estuviésemos solo la familia- la miré molesto. Sabía que eso de "Sólo la familia" era su manera de decir implícitamente: "Sin Camille". Rose había compartido sesiones fotográficas y varios desfiles con Camille en el tiempo en que ella era modelo activa. Ahora con sus 30, ella decía que prefería enseñar y por esa razón había puesto su academia de modelos. Lo que no lograba entender era ¿por qué Camille no era de su agrado?

-Estuvo "toda" la familia- recalqué entre dientes mirándola molesto.

-Para mí no y la de la noticia soy yo, así que ahora me parece perfecto- antes de que comenzara una diatriba entre hermanos, Esme decidió intervenir.

-Hijos por favor, más consideración con los invitados- dijo calmando la situación.

-Disculpa mamá- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y al mirarnos a los ojos, sonreímos sintiéndonos estúpidos por esa casi pelea. No se nos daba bien pelear entre los tres.

Nos acercamos y nos abrazamos como buenos hermanos.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunté sin apartar mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Emmett y yo…- dijo mirando sus manos, nerviosa. Enfocó su mirada llena de amor en su novio y añadió. –Vamos a ser papás- y la ilusión se reflejo de inmediato en ambos rostros. En cosa de segundos ambos fueron rodeados por la familia para felicitarlos, llenarlos de besos y abrazos.

-¡Tienes que dejarme a mí diseñar su cuarto!- dijo Alice emocionada.

Así fue como pasamos la tarde, celebrando la dicha de mi hermana junto a su novio. Yo realmente estaba feliz por ella porque conocía a Rose y sabía que ese era su mayor sueño desde niña, tener una gran familia con hijos y todo. Cómo no saberlo si yo fui experimento de sus juegos teniendo que hacerme pasar por su hijo "crecidito".

Sin dejar de mirar a mi familia, me sentí orgulloso de verlos a todos sonreír. Esme y Carlisle no dejaban de mirarse con tanto amor. Mi padre ya estaba jubilado y para sentirse útil, abrió una librería en el centro de la ciudad, su mayor sueño hecho realidad. Mi madre simplemente entregó su vida a cuidarnos y seguía haciéndolo con la pequeña Alice. Ella dejó de lado su carrera de diseñadora para ser una buena dueña de casa preocupada de su marido y de sus hijos. Ahora ella sonreía de ver que su don había sido heredado por Alice. Esme simplemente era feliz de ver su sueño reflejado en su hija menor.

Al verlos tan fijamente me pregunté que quería realmente para mi vida. Estaba a dos cortos años de cumplir los 30 y aún no tenía en planes el plan de "gran familia". De hecho, si algo me gustaba de la relación que mantenía con Camille era precisamente que no existía esa incomoda plática de ¿quieres ser padre? Para serlo uno debía ser realmente una persona altruista, dejar todo de ti para entregarlo sin temor a esta nueva personita, compartir tu tiempo y espacio con un ser que requiere de uno por completo. Yo simplemente no estaba listo ya que mi carrera y mi pasatiempo se robaban todo ese tiempo. Camille era una chica inteligente que compartía mi manera de pensar, al menos yo lo creía así ya que nunca me ha hostigado con ese tema. Simplemente no hablaba del tema porque ella sabía precisamente cual sería mi respuesta.

No deseo hijos.

* * *

_C__hicas disculpen la demora de ésta semana pero comencé con mis evaluaciones en la universidad, por esa razón no tengo preview del capítulo 3 porque aún no lo he escrito, pero la otra semana como sólo tengo una evaluación...me pondré a escribir rapidito para sacar el que sigue._  
_Y como les dije arribita, gracias por continuar leyendome en esta nueva historia. Me ha costado desprenderme un poco del Edward de UV ya que su caracter era bastante fuerte pero aquí ya poco a poco se irá descubriendo los secretillos que guardan Ed/Be en ésta historia._

_Besooos que tengan un excelente fin de semana, al menos aquí en Chile es largoooooooo!_  
_**Besooos a mis PADULINAS y a las chicas del Twitter aunque no me he conectado esta semana xD**_


	4. Nota

_**perdón, perdón porque no sea cap…por el momento.**_

_**Para las chicas que no tengo en face (por lo que no se han enterado)… acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones y sufrí algo así como una iluminación divina directa a la cabeza xD**_  
_**Que precisamente tienen relación con ésta historia…quitaré ésta historia y dentro de unos días la subiré nuevamente (con otro nombre, lo más probable) pero reeditada, cambiaré varias cosas necesarias para el nuevo giro que quiero darle...pero en esencia será ésta historia. **_  
_**Espero su comprensión y por supuesto a que se ánimen.**_  
_**Sé que es difícil para algunas hacerlo sobre todo por lo desaparecida que he andado, solo espero su comprensión y paciencia, ya que si fuera por mi, estaría siempre por estos lados pero lamentablemente el tiempo me ha sido esquivo…que decir de la inspiración. Pero no quiero caer en echarle la culpa a terceros…quedémonos en que simplemente no me ha llegado la bendita inspiración para escribir en los ratitos libres que pueda tener. Sólo espero que con las nuevas ganas que traigo pueda hacerlo.**_

_**Besos y espero realmente su comprensión =D**_


End file.
